


I will always choose her happiness over mine

by seonghwazz (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pining, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seonghwazz
Summary: Peggy notices Angelica watching Alexander on the night of the winter ball.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 7





	I will always choose her happiness over mine

**I will always choose her happiness over mine**

Peggy was standing next to Angelica, giggling softly into her hand. “Angie?”, she asked. “What’re they doing?” She gestured (pointing was rude) towards the newest couple sauntering onto the dance floor, a look of pure confusion on her face. Angelica was monitoring the dancing pair that was Eliza and Alexander with an odd expression. Angelica turned back to her sister, expression blank. “It’s a mating ritual, Pegs. Don’t ask, you’re too young to know.” 

Peggy smirked. “I’ll ask Betsey later. She’ll tell me. Seriously, Angie, you’re so overprotective and secretive sometimes. Makes me wonder why you’re my favorite.” Angelica stuck her tongue out at Peggy, surprising the younger. Her older sister hardly ever did stuff like that. When she did, she was either uneasy, forlorn, or trying to get everyone to leave her alone. “Are you okay, Angie? You’re not yourself”, Peggy asks worriedly. “Do we need to get you upstairs to your room?” 

Angelica shakes her head. “I’m fine, Peggy. Go ahead, have fun. I want some alone time, dear.”

Peggy gives her sister a weird look, but heads off to the dance floor anyway, immediately taking Lafayette’s hand for a waltz. Peggy keeps an eye on her sister as she whirls around the ballroom. She doesn’t fail to notice the way Angelica looks at Alexander with longing in her eyes. The normal passerby wouldn't be able to tell; Peggy’s able to dive underneath the mask that Angelica puts on in public to school her emotions. 

After the party, Peggy corners Angelica in the latter’s room. Angelica is sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her hair out from its neat bun. “Pegs?”, Angelica asked softly, setting down her ornate hairbrush. “What’re you still doing up? It’s past your bedtime.” Peggy grimaced, to her sister’s amusement. “I’m eighteen, Angie; I’m technically an adult.” Angelica smiles, reaching up to run a hand over her younger sister’s face. “Yes, you  _ are _ an adult, Pegs. What’re you here for, hmm? You’d never willingly pass up sleep, darling.” Peggy sits down on her older sister’s lap, Angelica letting out an “oof!” of surprise. “Something’s up”, Angelica teased knowingly; her sister hardly displayed physical affection. “What is it, Pegs? Found a boy that you fancy?” 

Peggy smirked; oh, how the tables would turn. “Something’s up with  _ you _ , Ange. I saw how you looked at Alexander.” Angelica’s cheeks have now tinted a shade of pink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Didn’t you want to ask Eliza something? Now’s the time to go do it instead of teasing your poor older sister.”

“She’s busy with Alexander”, Peggy stated matter-of-factly. “They’re talking all sappy in the garden.” Angelica made a face. “Ew. Anyways, you should go to bed, Pegs. It’s late.” Peggy frowned at Angelica’s attempt at dismissal. “Angie, you love Alexander. I can tell. Why aren’t you going after him? You two slot together like two missing puzzle pieces, intelligence and all.”

Angelica sighed, her eyes downcast. “You’ll understand when you’re older, Peggy. I love both you and Betsey very much, you know that?” Peggy nodded, unsure of where this conversation was heading. “I’ll choose Eliza’s and your happiness over mine, darling. She loves Alexander more than I do; she deserves him more. Besides, I’ve already got someone else in mind.” 

Peggy realized that Angelica  _ was _ right; she didn’t understand how this was supposed to make anyone but Eliza happy, but if her sister was comfortable with this, it was fine.

Angelica glanced at the clock on the wall. “It’s time for you to go to bed, Peggy. Come on, let’s go.” Ignoring Peggy’s protests, Angelica dragged her youngest sister to her room, insisting on tucking her “favorite younger sister in”. 

“Angie”, Peggy groaned. “I’m  _ eighteen _ .” Angelica laughed softly, pulling the blanket up to Peggy’s chin. “You’re all growing up so fast”, Angelica sighed. “Eliza’s found the love of her life, and you insist that you’re too old for your sister to tuck you in.” 

Angelica pressed a kiss to Peggy’s forehead, a sad smile on her lips. “Good night, Pegs. See you tomorrow, my favorite sister.” Peggy mumbled her good night as well, before falling asleep. Angelica blew out the candles that were still aflame in her sister’s room, stepping out silently.

As she returned to her room, she passed Eliza in the hallway. Her sister was giddy, a piece of paper clutched to her chest. “Angelica”, Eliza squealed. “Alexander is everything that I’ve ever wanted.” Angelica smiled; she would choose both of her sisters’ happiness over her’s any day. “That’s good”, Angelica exclaimed. “Just don’t forget to share the letters he sends you with us.” Eliza grinned. “That’s not gonna happen, Ange.”

Before Angelica could respond, Eliza took off down the hall, ducking into her own room. Angelica smiled fondly; her decision had been worth it. It didn’t matter if she had to marry boring old John in England as long as Eliza was happy with Alexander. She loved both Peggy and Eliza with all her heart; if Eliza was happy, then it’d be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Hamilton fandom and I hope that lived up to your expectations.


End file.
